epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fantasylover103
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Anna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andyyilong (Talk) 23:43, March 2, 2013 STALK STALK STALK Hi Yuna. I'm stalking you. :3 Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 11:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I can see that. :3 Fantasylover103 (talk) 23:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) What do you wanna do now? Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 01:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) For you to not spam here. :3 Fantasylover103 (talk) 01:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not spamming; we're having a conversation on your talk page. Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 21:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) We are? Looks like spam to me. :D Fantasylover103 (talk) 02:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Mayumi says: HI! Hai Fantasylover 103! I just wanted to let you know that your Meiko Sakine profile pic looks cool! KAWAII! :3~HikariMirai~ 09:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Heh thank you. :3 Fantasylover103 (talk) 02:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering, could you add a wiki page on EBFWiki for the ask natalie forum on dA, if that counts as part of EBF? Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 00:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw About Ask Natalie Yeah I really want you to do it, as long as you think as it is relevenat enough for EBFWIki, because I think it is but as long as you think it is ok, I would like it if you could make one. Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 22:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw Great! I'll do it sometime this weekend. Fantasylover103 (talk) 18:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ...so how much have i missed in like 3 months? :s~HikariMirai~ 01:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Grats Hello, just your friendly neighborhood Creator dropping in. Sorry it took so long (a couple months, wow), but I finally got around to promoting you to admin status. Thanks for contributing! Andyyilong (talk) 13:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Um...Yuna, What exactly is EBF? Fantasylover100 (talk) 03:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah EBF is a flash indie game that I love, it's anime-like.;3 Fantasylover103 (talk) 03:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) "sucks at giving information" Hello Hello and thank you for your welcome message. It may be kinda bad to ask since I joined recently but, what is nessecary to became one of admins of this wikia? I am loking forward to become one of admins since it would greatly help me with editing and improving this site (only admin can remove unimportant pages etc, right?). And BTW I am looking for an option to watch all pages without aditional searching (in a similar way to categories for example) or without jumping through categories so I won't miss any page for sure and will have great "point of view" to fix things such as doubled articles, wrong/pointless categories or just not double articles myself by accident. Does such option exist or how can I find it? Sincerly Jasza676 (talk) 01:11, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi it is me again, it has been 5 months since I joined this wikia, and yet I have not seen any sight of activity, even from admins, it kinda bothers me, as it looks a bit like if that wikia was basically abandoned, even though there was a Steam release of the EBF4, I know that you are not the "main admin" yet I see that you are the one most often online that is why I am writing to you. *What is the current state of this wikia, why does it look like if admins were "dead" *Do you (plural) still do anything around there, is any of you communicating? *What I need in order to become an admin? I guess my current contributions etc. looks rather good, yet I may be wrong. *What do you think about asking Matt if we could use the background that he uses on his blog/twitter as this wikia's background? It would be way better than the current one, and looks more "friendly", which could possibly attract more people here. BTW, I have found all the options I was looking for (basically whole "Special:Special Pages") so that is no longer a problem. Jasza676 (talk) 21:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC)